That's Golden
by The Snow
Summary: Let friendship and the strong bond it creates rule your world. Let the love and the swaying trees decide what's next. Because it could be love or it could be death. And who are you to decide? A fanfiction dedicated to the love of James and Lily.
1. Prologue

**That's Golden**

**Prologue**

I feel like my feet are stuck in the mud. I can't walk; I'm going too slowly to make it anywhere. I fall and stand; scream, and shout, but no one can hear me. I'm stuck in the mud. Am I alive or am I alone? I can't see any light; I can't feel any walls. The ground smells like fresh earth and bugs. Bugs ready to spring and grab hold, ready to pick at my flesh and gouge out my eyes. I kick and struggle, but there is still no light. What am I hitting? What am I missing?

I lift my left foot and I can hear the mud squish underneath me. It's getting angry and it's gathering water. The more I move, the more I sink, the more I become a part of the cave. But I won't let that happen, because I know that there's light somewhere ahead of me. I close my eyes and imagine the light, imagine a savior, imagine a way out of the mud.

I can't pretend anymore. I tell myself, firmly, that pushing and kicking and screaming is all I have. If no one can hear me, at least I'll know I'm alive. If I don't kick anything, at least I'll know my legs are still working. If I push, at least I know there's something out there to feel. I take my hands out of the mud, feel the pain shoot up my arm, and scream into the stalagmites and stalactites, feel them shake and rattle.

My hands are heavy and my arms are useless. How will I be able to push? What was I thinking? My hair is sticking to my face and my knees are caked with the blood-red mixture. I gasp as my arms fall against the ground again and I let out a gust of air. I scream into the dirt. Is the world leaving me?


	2. Best Friends

That's Golden

**That's Golden**

**1. Best Friends**

The wind roared and soared around my luggage and my hair. I spit some hanging strands out of my mouth and shook my head. I was feeling rushed and stressed and I was getting increasingly agitated with my mother, who insisted on making small talk with me to keep me by her side. The weather, the windows, the steam coming out of the trains, the 'cool, new, in' shoes, pants, hats, shirts, shorts, sunglasses, and of course, how much Petunia would miss me while I was away. I tried not to listen, but it was kind of cute to see my mother so flustered.

"Dear, when you come home for Christmas break, would you like me to stock up on your favorite kind of tea? I know they don't have it at Hog-- I mean," she giggled, looking at all the Muggles around her, "at your school."

I could see the stone pillar that would lead me to the Platform just ahead. "Sure, Mum. If it'll make you happy." She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. I knew she wanted to say goodbye to me before I went through the pillar because she hated walking through it. She said it made her bones feel like jelly.

"Do have a good year, my darling. And please write to us. I know you're going to be very busy, but your father and I are getting old. Your letters always cheer us up." Her eyes were watering and she was trying to ignore it. I gave her a sympathetic smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I always write once a week, you goon. You know I'll write."

She cracked a small smile and gave me a little push towards the platform. "Have a good year." I nodded to her and gave her one last smile before I turned my back to her crying face and pushed my trolley through the stone. I felt a gush of wind and when I opened my eyes, the huge train that would take me home was standing just feet away from me. I felt pride and confidence swell in my chest, in my toes, in my fingers, and I lifted my head and walked into the crowd.

I saw parents wishing their children a good year, I saw parents and children crying, laughing, hugging, sneezing, and running around. I saw frantic mothers and calm fathers, ecstatic little boys and girls, and nervous parents. The mix was exhilarating and made me smile.

I felt the wind being taken out of me and a familiar voice in my ear. "LILY EVANS!" my best friend, Sadie Anthony, shouted.

I turned around quickly and hugged her back just as tightly. I didn't realize how much I had missed her until I could squeeze her once again. "I missed you," I said when our hug broke.

"I missed you too, gorgeous." She looked me over. "Is it possible? Your boobs grew."

I laughed and covered my chest. "You be quiet!" I looked to my left and right and then said, "Well, they did."

Sadie let out a loud giggle and took my hand. "You getter get your crap on the train. I have so much to tell you!"

Five minutes later, we found ourselves closed in an empty compartment. Sadie sat down on one of the seats and let out a huge sigh. She threw her bags next to her and put her head on her hands.

"What a long summer. I could not _wait_ to get back here. To smell the food and to feel the magic in the air. Merlin, I can't believe this is our last year. And with you as Head Girl, we'll be able to fool around even more than normal! Because, hell, you won't rat us out! And I haven't seen Melody or Blair yet, but they're coming together, so I'm sure they'll be here soon. And have you seen Sirius yet? I cannot tell you how hot he is. It's like he grew a foot over the summer! The sun is so nice to him. And James didn't look that bad, either, Lils. I would say he's totally datable this year. Have you thought about it yet? I guess not, seeing as you don't like him very much. He really is a nice guy though. Oh, speaking of nice, last week in France was the best! Oh, the lights, Lils! It was so breathtaking! And the food. Mmm! I still missed Hogwarts' food, though. Nothing beats that. The elves sure do work themselves to the bone! And did you see the color of the train this year? It seemed more maroon than usual. I always thought it was this fire-truck red. Maybe I just didn't pay close enough attention before. Oh, but who cares that much about the color of the train? I have news for you!"

I tore my eyes away from the window and looked at her face. She was flushed and her features had matured slightly over the past couple months. Her long, glossy black hair had grown another couple inches and her nose was more round, making her very cute. She had some light freckles on her nose and on her cheekbones. Her lips were round and smooth and her eyes were a deep blue. I think she enhanced the color, but I can't be sure.

"What is it?" I asked, playing with my hands.

"Remus just told me before you got here. Are you ready for this?" She paused and her eyes became the size of saucers.

"No news is bad news, love," I said smiling at her.

"James Potter is Head Boy!"

Silence filled the compartment for a solid ten seconds before I replied. "Well, that sure is a shock."

"Tell me about it! Oh, I dropped my jaw to the _ground_ when Remus told me! He looked kind of disappointed, in my opinion. Remus has always been the responsible one. But Dumbledore must be off his rocker! I can't imagine what he was thinking when he made James Head Boy! I would have bet on Sirius before James! I guess that James's parents are pretty close with Dumbledore, though. So maybe that has something to do with it. Do you think that Dumbledore would accept a bribe? But still, even if they did give Dumbledore some money, James still isn't the best candidate."

"Dumbledore wouldn't accept a bribe, Sadie! You know that. He's more classy than that."

One of the things that I loved so dearly about Sadie was her ability to ramble. Her mind was always racing and she almost never lets silence occur. She always speaks her mind, which can create some problems sometimes, but she's a perfect match for me. Her voice soothes me and will calm me down when I'm frantic. Her words always distract me from the problem at hand.

"Well, I guess so. I've always wondered how Dumbledore picks the Heads. I guess he picks them out of a hat! I mean, if he can pick Potter . . ."

I shot her a death glare and she softened. "Oh, Lily! I didn't mean that he _always_ picked names out of a hat . . . maybe he only does when there are no good candidates! I bet he had no problem picking you. You're perfect for the job! I was merely suggesting ways that Dumbledore could have come to Potter as Head Boy. You know?"

She was biting her lip and her hair was falling in front of her eyes. I giggled and pushed her hair behind her ears. "You're the best, Sadie. I know what you meant. It was kind of funny."

Her face broke out into a huge, glowing smile and she continued to list off reasons why Dumbledore could have chosen James as Head Boy. I was absentmindedly playing with my hair and looking out the window. Only a couple minutes had passed, about five, since Sadie and I had gotten onto the train. I was secretly not listening to Sadie's words, just her voice, as she rambled on. I was thinking about my duties for the year, my classes, my friends, my family, and I was trying to not think about the war. I shook my head and tried to untangle the knot that had formed in my stomach. The war was my least favorite subject, and it always made me feel nauseous.

Sadie had noticed a change in my facial expression. "Hey, honey, are you feeling okay? You look a little sick." She put her hand on my wrist and tilted her head to the side. "Was all my talk making you sick?"

I cracked a smile and said, "No, of course not. You know I love it." She smiled and let me continue. "Just nervous, you know? With the war, and the school year's workload. I'm going to be busy all the time."

"Of course you are," Sadie said. "You're always busy, though. You always manage to find yourself something to do. I know you, Lily. You're going to be the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever seen! You're going to win a bunch of academic awards and you're one of the best students in the year, if not _the_ best, so I don't think you should worry about stuff like that. And don't worry about being Head Girl because, hello, where have you been? I just listed you all the _amazing_ things you've done in the past that clearly show the markings of a true Head Girl. And the war? Honey, you can't get stressed about things that are out of your control. If you do, it'll break you. You should see my mother. She's all up in arms all the time about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She thinks he's the biggest piece of scum in the world and she can't wait until Dumbledore gets his hands on him, once and for all! Do you think Dumbledore will be the one to finish him off? I can't see anyone else doing it. He's the best wizard of the age! Wouldn't it be amazing if one of _us_ finished him off?" She paused for a second and daydreamed. "I can't imagine ever seeing him. I think I would die of fright right then and there! I don't know how people stand up to him and fight him. They're so strong and I'm so thankful that there are people out there willing to risk their lives for me! Little old me! Oh, there's Blair and Melody!" Sadie stood up and walked over to the window, wrenching it open. "Girlies! Lovelies! Honey pies!"

I laughed and followed her to the window. Melody and Blair had walked up to the window and had huge smiled on their faces. "I've missed you two so much!" Blair shouted over the crowd. She blew us a kiss before taking Melody's hand and steering her towards one of the trains' doors.

"They're so cute," Sadie said thoughtfully. "This is going to be the best year ever."

Only a moment passed before Melody and Blair entered the room and threw their luggage on the racks above our heads. "Oh, it's so wonderful to be back!" Blair said, plopping down on one of the seats.

"I've missed you guys," Melody said, sitting down next to Sadie, giving her a hug. "Lily, your boobs got bigger!"

My face turned red and I said, sharply, "Sadie has informed me. And I am aware of this. We can all stop staring at my chest!"

They all laughed at me and we fell back into our old routine. I felt at home again and I sat there, just smiling, looking at the three people I loved most in the world. And nothing could ever change that, I told myself. No matter how hard this year gets, I know that I'll always have my best friend here with me. Because they're the only things I can really count on.


End file.
